Strength of the Weilder
by Thorn223
Summary: "Our world is one of balance... Just as there is light to drive away darkness, so, too, is there benevolence to banish evil." A new hero rises to match an age-old foe. The Triforse is said to be the ultimate power, but nothing in this world is without its opposing equal. Can our new hero finally break the ancient curse, when the blade of Evil's Bane has weakened with age..?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

This ignores Hyrule Worriers, but uses the character designs of Impa, Zelda and Sheik from that game. I like Link's scarf from that game, so I'm using that too.

This is also my first time posting, so please be nice... Don't like don't read!

Summary:

A millennium has passed since the Twilight Era, and Evil has Risen once again. Princess Zelda was prepared for the Gerrudo King's return, him she could handle, but instead a far greater evil has returned to Hyrule with a power equal to that of the Triforce. When faced with the embodiment of Hatred, Destruction and Domination; she must once again seek the aid of the Hero Reborn.

Link has only ever known the mountain village at the very edge of Hyrule. The Blacksmith's Village, that has raised many a great master of both the craft and the blade. But Link has always dreamed of more, has always gazed longingly at the vast lands beyond the village gate. When the chance comes to finally live those dreams, what will she do...?


	2. I Dream of Red Eyes

The air smelled of salt, a strange yet gentle crashing in my ears. Birds called from the distance, and I could feel the wondrous weight of a blade in my hand.

But even with all these amazing sensations, all I could focus on was what I saw. Darkness dominated this place; the only things clear, two very different sets of eyes.

The first seemed to embody hatred, nothing but red that glowed so brightly, that the centers were white. They seemed to set my entire being on edge. I grip the hilt of the sword tighter as tension builds in the atmosphere. But then my gaze turns to the other eyes.

They are guarded and wary, but they hold warmth and loyalty. I feel almost drawn to them, those two perfect rubies. But they begin to blink out of existence, slowly fading away each time they close.

The evil eyes behind me glow brighter as the others fade.

"Don't go!" I call. Suddenly I'm afraid as the glow consumes me and washes over my other senses. Menacing laughter fills my ears, but through it I could hear another voice...

"We will meet soon, you don't need to be afraid," and I open my eyes to sunlight streaming through my window.


	3. The Beginning of the End

The sun shone brightly over the lands of Hyrule, the begging of yet another prosperous day for its many people of many different races. And in one of the many bedrooms of Hyrule Castle, a young man awoke with feeling of longing. All he could remember from his dream was blue eyes and a glint of steel.

He looked out his window to see Mt. Saran, the very edge of Hyrule's border. The young Sheikah sighed as he imagined those eyes again. They had been wild, feral almost; but they didn't seem dangerous at all, just powerful. And they were the most incredible shade of blue, like the clearest oceans.

He sighed again and reminded himself that he couldn't just daydream all day. After getting dressed he heard a knock on the door before the Princess' bodyguard, his aunt, entered.

"Did you have another dream, Sheik?"

"The same one as every other night."

The older Sheikah gave him a rueful smile; "The way you normally talk about them gives me the impression that you're falling for those eyes."

"Aunt Impa! What have I ever said to make you think that?"

"Just yesterday you said, 'they were like two perfectly clear sapphires,'" she grinned.

Sheik turned away to put on his cowl. "Don't you have a Princess to guard or something?"

Impa smirked and fixed the bun holding up her white hair. "She insisted on having some time alone to think, you're not the only one having dreams."

"Does that mean it's starting?"

Her expression stiffened as she nodded. "Hyrule will soon face dark times once again, you'd best be ready for when they come."

Sheik nodded.

He later found himself in the library with Impa and Princess Zelda as they looked over a map.

Zelda sighed, "The hero of legend will awaken soon. That's what my dreams are telling me."

"That's all well and good, but how are we supposed to find him?"

"Sheik!"

"He's right Impa, that doesn't help us find him."

"Why doesn't anyone ever write-down his name somewhere, it would sure be easier to find him if we knew his name."

"Because people are stupid..."

"Princess!" "Go Zelly!"

Impa looked at him, "Zelly?"

"She's my best friend, how have you never heard me call her that before?"

Impa shrugged. "We'll start the search next week, after Zelda's new sword arrives from Arun."

"Oh yeah, it's coming in three days right?"

"Yes, along with my repaired knife and some new daggers for you, Sheik. Once they're here, we'll give ourselves a couple days to get a feel for them before starting the search."

"I wonder what it's like in that village, almost completely cut off from the rest of the world."

"As do I, Sheik."

*Blacksmith's Village, Arun*

A young girl sat in one of the trees atop the highest peat of Mt. Saran, waiting for the dawn. She gazed out over the vast lands of Hyrule, still quiet and asleep. moments later the sun rose from behind her and she watched the light travel across the fields, past the castle and out of her line of sight. The light made the ocean and all of the castle's stained glass windows glitter like jewels. This was her morning ritual, watching the moving light cover every inch of Hyrule.

With the sun now up, her thoughts turned to her dream. 'What does it mean?' She thought, "And why can't I get those ruby eyes out of my head?" Her dreams had all been the same for the past week and a half. 'I wonder if they're just my imagination, or if maybe those eyes really do belong to someone out there, in the land below."

She'd spent her entire life on this mountain. Arun, her home town, was famous for turning out the best blacksmiths in Hyrule. They mostly cut themselves off from the rest of the world to ensure that their smithy secrets stayed within the village. Of course, with easy access to fine quality weaponry, it was no surprise that many in her village were skilled fighters.

These days most children were -at least- proficient in wielding two or more different weapons by the age of ten. She was a special case, she'd shown herself to be a natural with swords and some weapons, while being a fast learner with most others by the age of eight.

Now seventeen she was a force to be reckoned with. She could take down anyone in the village brave/dumb enough to come at her.

"Link!" And then there was her younger brother, well, she was actually adopted. But they did almost look like they could be related. They both had kind blue eyes and slim-but-strong builds, but Colin's eyes weren't as sharp and wild looking as hers.

Link's hair was also a dark gold compared to his pale blond. But the biggest difference between them was their ears. Colin had rounded ears like most Arunians, Link's were pointed and more sensitive to touch and sound. And she always wore a blue hoop earring at the end of her right ear, she can't even remember where she got it from.

"Get down here before I get my slingshot!" Colin may not always give the impression of a fighter, but he was the best of his age group.

"Okay, okay, no need to get violent," she grinned as he pouted/glared at her, "Keep it up and your face'll freeze that way."

"No it won't!"

"How do you know?"

... "Well how do you?"

... "Good point."

"Ha, I win!"

"You're such a dork."

..."Come on, mom has breakfast ready."

Uli, their mother was one of the best cooks in the village. And her husband Rusl, was the mayor and top blacksmith. And during breakfast, Rusl made a request that would kick-start Link's destiny.

"I want you two to do something for me."

"What Dad?" Colin asked.

"I was supposed to deliver an order to the castle, but due to my recent injury, I can't make the journey. I want the both of you to go in my stead."

"Really!?"

"Calm down Link," he chuckled, "Yes, really. You and Grose will be leaving this afternoon."

"Oh my gosh thank you!" Link shrieked, then she turned to the hearth where three wolves were resting, "Come on Dusk, we have to get ready!" The green and grey wolf followed her mistress up the stairs.

Uli watched her daughter go before turning to her son, "You'd best pack too, Colin."

"Of course Mom. Let's go Mido."

It was early in the afternoon when Grose arrived. He, like all teenagers in their village, wore well-fitted trousers and sturdy knee-high riding boots. Grose also wore a navy-blue short-sleeved tunic and chain mail.

"Hey! Link, Colin! Ready to go?"

Colin popped his head out of his window, "Yeah, we'll be down in just a sec- *CRASH! BANG! BOOM! * "I'm okay!" Link!... Better make that five minutes."

Grose just laughed and gave his wolf, Baba, a pat. Three minutes later, the door opened and he was tackled by two excited/hyper blonds.

Colin had a sleeveless top with embroidery around the V-neck collar under his chain mail. He also had a blue cloak, that went to his waist, pinned over his heart with the village crest (the symbol of Hyrule with the bird holding a sword in its talons)

Link wore a turtle-neck made from a light but durable cream fabric under her chain mail and fingerless gloves. And Her cloak was just like Colin's, but in forest green. Her hair fell about three inches past her shoulders, the sides were braided and pulled back while her long bangs just barely missed blocking her left eye from view.

The three of them also had leather bracers strapped to their forearms.

"Hey guys!" They turned to see their green-haired friend Fledge, an apprentice blacksmith who just recently perfected his leather working, "I have something for you!"

He handed them each a belt with a pack on the back, " I made them myself; Grandma enchanted them to hold everything you need to carry and nothing'll fall out, there's even an extra place to hang your wallet."

"Thanks Fledge."

They all went to Rusl's forge where he handed them a scroll and a map. "These are the weapons to be delivered; you'll need this scroll to get through the castle gate. It'll be a three-day trip both ways, so we'll load plenty of supplies into those fancy new packs of yours; you might as well put everything you packed earlier in them as well. You'll each also need both a long and short ranged weapon.

Grose was given a new two-handed broadsword that he strapped to his back, a crossbow and a full bomb-bag, both of which were stored in his pack.

Colin got a new slingshot for his pack. And Link beamed at her new lacquered long-bow with a matching 100-arrow quiver. They each received a sword which the strapped under their cloaks with only the hilt, and part of the sheath, sticking out; just enough to draw the swords without ripping the cloaks. Colin's was a short-sword, and Link's was a long-sword. The siblings also had matching metal shields with the village crest painted on them hidden under their cloaks.

They were about to go find their mother when she came walking up to them. "I have something to give you three before you go." She handed each of them a long scarf with tassels and the village crest sewn on the ends (like Link's from Hyrule Warriors), all different colors. Colin got yellow with blue, Grose had lime-green with yellow, and Link's was blue with red. They all wore them the same way; one end was tucked out of sight, they wrapped it around twice, and the rest hung down their backs ending just above their ankles.

"Thanks Mom." "Thanks Uli."

They made it to Lon Lon Ranch, just outside the village gate, within minutes. The owner kept an extra barn for the villagers to use in exchange for large discounts on metalwork. Link had been keeping her horse there since it was a foal.

The boys loaded the cart and harnessed their horses to it while Link saddled Epona.

"Grose will drive and Link will ride point. I'll get rid of anything that comes within striking-distance of the cart. If trouble comes looking, we'll be ready.

High up on the mountain, Rusl and Uli watched the teenagers' departure in silence.

"I just can't help but wonder if I'll ever see her again, Rusl."

"She's our little girl, Uli; even if she decides to live out there after this, she'll still come visit."

"But-"

"She's known for years that she's different from even her own brother, she needs the chance to be around her own kind. Whether she decides to stay among them or not is her choice. But she will always have a home here with us."

*Sigh* "You're right, as usual."

"Am I ever wrong?"

"Don't push it..."


	4. The Long Journey

Hey, just wanted to say thanks for sticking with me this far, and I hope you're enjoying my story. I know the first two chapters were a little short, but they looked longer on paper. I'll try to make them longer from now on.

On with the story...

"It's more amazing than I'd ever imagined..."

"What is?"

"This place; it was one thing to simply see it, but actually being down here is more than incredible!"

"Is there even a word for that?"

"Morethanincredible?..."

"Good one Colin."

"I'm serious guys!" Link pouted, I've always wanted to be a part of this kingdom, not just an observer."

"Yeah? Well you can grin and gawk all you want after we make our delivery. Rusl said we could take a few weeks to explore after we're done... As long as we send a letter to tell him that we made it there on time first."

"Really? Dad didn't mention that to us, right Link?" She nodded.

"You probably couldn't hear him over her squealing, she has quite a set of lungs."

"There's nothing quiet about them."

"I said 'quite,' not 'quiet,' dumbass."

"Who're you calling dumbass, shithead!"

"You, ass-hat!"

"I get the felling this'll be a loooooong journey, what about you Dusk?"

"Dumb-fuck!"

"Stupid pompadour!"

"Leave my hair out of this!"

... "Will you two just SHUT UP already!"

Silence... "You're right, nothing quiet about her."

**"Boys!"** Mido and Baba rolled their eyes at the stupidity of their masters.

"It's almost sunset," Link told them, "We should find a place to make camp."

"I see a cave over there."

"Good, back the cart in so we can just pull right out tomorrow. I'm gonna gather firewood with Dusk."

When she came back, Colin and Grose had already cleared a spot for the fire at the mouth of the cave. "Good, this should be enough to ward off any wild animals."

Link, having the best senses of the group, was the first to notice when the horses started to get nervous and the wolves perked their ears, her own had started to twitch at some far off sounds. She immediately scanned her surroundings. Steel glinted in the distance, catching her attention, and she focused more to find green bandits riding giant pigs.

"Bandits incoming, 9 o'clock!" She shouted as she notched and arrow.

The fight was short-lived, not too much of a problem.

Link managed to get rid of at least half of them, with her bow, before they even got close. And at one point even jumped from Epona, onto the moving cart, to get one on the other side before returning to her saddle.

Colin took care of any that made it within striking distance of the actual cart.

And Grose kept the horses on from leaving the road and going off course... Over before lunch.

"That was fun," Grose commented between bites of bread. They'd stopped near a small stream to refresh the horses and eat.

"Sure beats those motionless training dummies. I guess nothing is better than real experience."

They made it the rest of the day without further incident and took shelter in Kakarico village in the early evening. Colin tethered the horses and secured the cart while Grose took the load up to one of the rooms Link had rented at the inn.

They were eating dinner downstairs within half an hour.

"The Innkeeper said there's a large hot spring in the cliffs, you can get to it from the roof," Colin told them.

"That sounds nice," Link hummed, "I think I'll go take a bath after dinner."

"The last leg of the trip should only take a couple hours at the most; so if we leave around mid-morning, we could probably make it to Castle Town by lunch."

"I'll need to find somewhere to refill my quiver after breakfast then."

"And I heard that there's this place in town that sells bombs that work under-water, or walk on their own."

"I don't think you'll be needing the aquatic ones."

An hour later found Link making her way to the hot springs with Dusk for a nice long bath. She sighed as she stepped into the hot water, leaving her towel at the edge to stay dry. At the deeper end she found a break in the rock-wall, giving her a good view of Castle Town and the setting sun behind it.

"I wonder if we'll find anything interesting in the city, or anyone."

Sheik sighed and gazed out his window, today's news had been alarming and stressful.

_"I've had another dream."_

_"And what did it tell you?"_

_"Din's blessing was finally taken from Gannondorf after his last defeat in the Twilight Era. When that happened, he became mortal; and succumbed to his injuries."_

_"But what of the Triforse of Power?"_

_"And if he's not the coming evil; then who, or what, is?"_

_"I know not who or what; but Din's blessing was hidden away; in a place where only the most courageous would dare to tread, and actually have a chance of surviving."_

_"What does this mean, Zelda?"_

_"Something bad..."_

"I hope we're ready to face what's coming, whatever it is." Only then did he notice that his gaze had not been on Mt. Saran, but on Kakarico village... "Odd." And if he focused enough, he thought he could almost make out movement in the cliffs.

"I must be imagining things; I should get to bed."

And so he returned to his dream-world of blue eyes, but this time, he also saw gold.

Hope you liked it, please Rate and Review.


	5. Meeting in the Market

Sheik was roused from sleep by a worried looking Zelda and Impa.

"Are you alright, Sheik?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's almost lunchtime. When we noticed you hadn't gotten up yet, we decided to come and check on you."

"But when we came in you were calling out in your sleep... What were you dreaming about?"

"It was those eyes again."

"Those eyes?"

"They're blue, right?"

"Yes."

"Wait, what eyes? What are you guys talking about?"

"Sheik has been dreaming about the same blue eyes for a while now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You've had your own dreams to worry about."

"Yeah, and they don't seem dangerous, they're just beau-!" His eyes widened at what he'd been about to say.

"Just what?"

"N-nothing!"

"Aww, he's stuttering!"

"N-no I'm not!"

"He's been falling for them."

"Aunt Impa!"

"Really?"

"No!" "Yes."

"You were gonna say beautiful, weren't you?"

"Absolutely Not!" "Probably."

"Aun-!"

"Oh, do you wake up longing every morning? Do you wish you could have stayed longer?... Were we interrupting something private!?"

"Zelly!"

"He's blushing! Oh we were interrupting, Impa!"

*Grooooooooowl*

"Uhhhh, didn't you guys say it's almost lunchtime?"...

"Princess, go grab your cloak, we'll discuss this more over lunch in the square."

"Yay!" Zelda loved getting out of the castle.

"And you should get dressed as well."

"It was so different this time..."

"You can tell us all about it when we get there."

They'd had a couple scuffles this morning, including on amongst themselves *Cough*GroseandColin,*but they'd finally made it to Castle Town without injury... Unless you count Grose's black eye and the red hand-print on Colin's cheek.

"Welcome to Castle Town."

"Thank you. Do you know any good places to have lunch?"

"Head straight down the main road until you reach the fountain in the square, there'll be an area a little above street level with some tables set up."

"Thanks again."

"No problem young lady, enjoy your stay."

"So let me guess," she looked at the boys, "Lunch first?" They grinned... *Sigh* "Let's go."

"So basically, blue eyes and steel, seriously? That's all!?"

Sheik grumbled, "They weren't just blue, they were-."

"Wild and feral; yes, we got that part."

"You forgot beautiful, Princess."

"Oh yes, how could I forget that?"

"I wish you would forget."

"Too bad."

"Sheik also told me that this dream was different from the others."

"Really, how come you never tell me anything, Sheik?"

"Because you always make such a big production out of everything."

"Why don't you tell us how the dream has changed."

"Well, it started off the same, but then-"

"Theeeeeen?"

"I'm getting there!... There was a voice."

"A voice?"

"Yeah, it wasn't overly sweet, and it hand an underlying strength. But I couldn't make out what she was saying-"

"Are you kidding me?"

"But then I saw a hint of blond hair. It wasn't the same bright yellow-blond like Zelly's, but more of an intense dark-gold color."

"Sounds like you got a lot more than usual. I wonder what's changed."

"The dream doesn't end there."

"What happen, Sheik?"

"Her eyes started vanishing, like she was turning away. And I could definitely see all of her, but all I could focus on was her hair. Then I blinked and all that was left was the gold... It shaped itself into the Hyrule crest, but the bird held a sword in its talons."

"That's Arun's crest, the blacksmith's village."

"And suddenly the voice was back, clear as day, 'Wait for me...'"

"Wow."

"Indeed."

"Do you realize what this could mean, Impa?"

"I think I do, Princess."

"Sheik... You're finally gonna find a **girlfriend**!"

"Zelly!?"

"There's another connection as well."

"What?" "What!"

"You may possibly be meeting her today."

"What makes you say that, Impa?"

"Our order from Arun is coming today, Sheik saw Arun's crest in that dream."

"But isn't the Mayor bringing it?"

"He was injured recently, he sent it with his son, daughter and their friend. The daughter is about your age, I've heard."

"Last night," Zelda added, "They probably would have stopped in kakarico. Maybe finally being so close triggered the change, most Arunians rarely leave their mountain without a reason."

(whisper) "Kakarico..."

"Well lover-boy, maybe we should be getting you ready."

"Really Zelly, *sigh* really?"

"Yes really, let's go!"

"We really should be getting back."

"Alright, let's he-" He walked right into someone.

"Sorry!" "I'm sorry!" He blinked and looked at the girl he'd knocked over, but he immediately locked onto her eyes...

"Sapphires!" "Rubies!"

"What?" "What?"

"Your eyes!" "Your eyes!"

The three young Arunians had enjoyed their lunch and were just heading to their cart when someone walked right into Link.

She looked up, only to lock gazes with familiar ruby eyes.

"Sapphires!" "Rubies!"

"What?" "What?"

"Your eyes!" "Your eyes!"

"Awkward..." Grose mumbled.

"Shhh!" The blond girl snapped.

"Why-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"I-i'm so sorry about that! Normally I- well usually I- really, my friend was distracting me! I would have noticed you otherwise... I'm Sheik." He finally managed.

"L-link. It's fine, I wasn't looking either," she started to get up when he offered a hand, "Thanks..." She blushed.

Sheik grinned, "Sooo, what was that about my eyes?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"W-well I-"

"Your eyes are cool; I've never met anyone with eyes like yours before."

"Thank you. I like your eyes too; they're really, really blue."

It was Link's turn to grin, "Like sapphires?"

"Y-yeah..."

"S-so," Zelda interrupted, "I've never seen you guys around before."

"We've just come from Arun," Colin answered.

"Yeah, we were just stopping for lunch. You wouldn't happen to know where we can leave our cart and horses, would you?" Grose asked.

Impa pointed out the road opposite the one Link and the boys had come from. "The stables are just down there."

"Thank you."

"It was no trouble at all."

"We should be going," Colin stated, looking at his sister and the red-eyed teen. They seemed to only be paying attention to each other.

"Us too," Zelda replied.

"Are you going to be here long?" Sheik asked Link, "In Castle Town, I mean."

"We're staying for a few days, why?"

"maybe I could show you around then," He scratched his neck shyly, "I know this great little pub off the South road."

"I'd like that, when?"

"How abou-"

But suddenly they were being dragged apart by their friends, "I'll find you later!"

"Why would you do that!?"

"Because we need to get back before the guards start freaking out trying to find me."

"B-but, but."

"Didn't you see their cart? They're the ones delivering our 'll see her at the castle within two hours, tops."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, oh."


End file.
